


i'm falling for u

by oceansideeyes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, Christmas Party, Christmas With Family, Cunnilingus, Date Night, Deep Conversations, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Matching Jewelry, Oops, Reminiscing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Tangled in Bed, Vaginal Fingering, Winter without Snow, ahling owns a restaurant chain, almost car sex, claudia SCREAMS at viren, claudia and rayla are coworkers, claudia is a dumbass lesbian wbk, drunk claudia, ezran is a vet, janai and amaya own a gym, janai and amaya try to set them up, late night talks while drunk, obvious pining, opeli and fareeda own a flower shop, sarai and harrow adopt claudia and soren, sarai and harrow own a bakery, soren is a hockey star, they're both switches, viren is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: "Hey, what's up? Why are you calling me right now?" Claudia asked bluntly. "I said we'd get the stuff tomorrow.""I know, but it would be better if we could get it tonight," Rayla said, her voice distanced from her phone. "Are you free for dinner?""Uh, I don't know," Claudia answered, glancing over at Soren. "My brother and I might be doing something for dinner.""Do you think he'd mind if you dipped tonight?" Rayla held her breath on the other end of the phone while Claudia and Soren argued about the situation. "Claudia?""She will," Soren assured, stealing the phone from his sister's hand. "She'll meet you. Where do you want her to meet you?""Uh, outside Lux Aurea. Make sure that she has a heavier jacket." Soren and Rayla finished up the conversation.Minutes later, after stopping at Claudia's apartment, the pair of siblings parked in front of Lux Aurea. Claudia held her parka in one hand and her phone and wallet in the other as she approached Rayla. "Good to see you're equipped for the journey today," Rayla noted, escorting Claudia to her car."The journey, huh?" Claudia teased, or so she thought. "Where are we going?""North to Northern California."
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Annika/Neha (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Florian/Ahling (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Opeli/Fareeda (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Ethari (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince), Tiadrin/Lain (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	i'm falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my christmas fic! i was convinced to do this by ames (@korrqsato on twitter and inkwelled on here!) any feedback you have would be greatly appreciated! i hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> the title is falling for u by peachy! and mxmtoon

The chilled California air hit Claudia as soon she exited her apartment building, heading down a few blocks to her workplace, the local gym owned by Janai and Amaya. She opened the front door to  _ Lux Aurea,  _ coffee cup in hand, as she stepped towards her desk at reception. Janai greeted Claudia as she sat down, giving her a bright smile. "Good morning, Claudia," the owner said, her thick French accent rolling off her tongue. Claudia waved as she turned on the computer in front of her. "How are you doing on this December morning?"

"I'm alright, how are you?" Claudia asked, leaning on the desk towards Janai.

"I'm well." Janai paused for a second, turning behind her to see if Amaya was in the gym yet. "Amaya and I are throwing a Christmas work party tomorrow night at the restaurant a few streets down. You know  _ Neolandia _ ,  _ oui?" _ Claudia nodded. "We're hosting it there. Ahling and Harrow go way back, which is why we were able to rent out the place for our party. It's considered a work party, but you're allowed to invite whoever you want." Amaya approached the desk, wrapping her arm around Janai's waist. "We're going to go change into our workout gear. If you need more info on the party, you can talk to me after the gym closes." The two of them move towards the office they share, doing cutesy couple things as they did so. Claudia sighed, tapping some keys on her keyboard. Her long dark brown hair laid flat on her back, slightly frizzy with the heat in the gym as sweaty people entered and exited.

Rayla entered the gym a few hours after it opened, coming to help her clients with their training. She stopped at the reception desk, grinning at Claudia. "How's business today, Claudia?" Rayla teased, still beaming.

"Hot and sweaty," Claudia partially complained, wrinkling her nose. "Honestly, though, we've been doing really well. Business is pretty high." She turned towards Rayla, her cheeks flushing a pale pink. "Your clients are in the back waiting for you." Rayla nodded and headed towards the back in her athletic gear. "Wait, Rayla!" She turned back, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Janai and Amaya are hosting a Christmas party tomorrow night. Janai could answer any questions better than I can, but I figured I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Claudia." She smiled and spun back, walking to the back of the gym. Claudia accidentally let her eyes linger on Rayla for longer than she had intended. She had to pull her hair up into a long ponytail because it was super stuffy inside. While Claudia's cheeks darkened, her brother walked into the gym. He was about to check in with her, but then he saw her staring and, well, he did what older brothers do best.

"Hey, Clauds," Soren interrupted her staring session, beaming evilly. "How's that staring going?" Claudia punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I was just saying that you're very obvious."

"What're you doing here?" She asked, not intending to come off as rude. "Not that I don't love seeing you, I just thought that you were traveling away with your team for a hockey game tomorrow night?" Soren shook his head.

"Nope! No game tomorrow night. It's tomorrow in the afternoon." His expression fell from happy to dead serious. "Hey, Claudia? I know you probably don't want to talk about this now, but our monthly visit to see Dad is overdue. The last time we saw him was November 19th, and now it's December 21st."

"Soren, I know he expects us to visit him, but we can't keep doing this. It's just going to hurt worse later when he's gone." She rubbed her temples frustratedly. "We can't do this for the rest of our lives. He's  _ nothing _ to us anymore, Soren. Why can't you see that?"

"He  _ raised _ us, Claudia. Are you going to throw that all away because he's in prison, and it's hard to see him?" Soren raised his voice slightly. Claudia sighed, head in her hands.

She tilted her head back up to look at him, her expression cold. "He stole our  _ mother _ from us. I will not forgive him for the remainder of his pitiful life." Claudia bit her lip, her face softening. "Soren, I know that he's our father, and I'll go to see him if you are, but I won't forgive him. Is that okay?"

Soren thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that's fine. I don't forgive him either, but we're all he has. I've heard they're moving him up on the execution list. He's got a date now." The siblings fell silent with the grim news. "We'll go see him tonight, okay?" Claudia nodded, her heart sinking. Sure, she didn't love him anymore, but his death would still hit her hard. Soren left her to think, working out as Claudia sat and typed.

A work shift later, Claudia gathered up her things, logging off the computer. She stepped towards the door, her hand resting on the handle. As she was about to open it, Rayla ran up to her with Janai and Amaya close behind. "Wait, before you go, we need to talk!" Rayla exclaimed, grabbing Claudia's wrist. Claudia's cheeks washed a thin layer of red before Rayla let go. "We need to pick up some stuff for the party tomorrow. When are you free? Can we do it tonight?"

Claudia inhaled sharply, holding it in for a second. "I don't know if I'll have time tonight. I have some family matters tonight, and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Well, what about tomorrow? Do you have time tomorrow before or after work?" While Claudia contemplated her schedule, Rayla couldn't help but be drawn to Claudia's presence, gazing at her face in awe. Janai and Amaya signed something to each other about the two of them, grinning maniacally.

"I should have time tomorrow after work. I'll let you know tomorrow for sure, though." Claudia turned the handle and stepped out into the warm evening air. She strolled back to her apartment, dropping off everything she wouldn't need again.

A few minutes later, Soren was waiting by his car for her. He was leaning against the hood, his arms crossed as he directly faced the door. Claudia followed the stairs down to the ground level. She waved at him, moving closer to him. "Sorry, I'm here now." Soren slid into the driver's side of the car while Claudia slid into the passenger's.

The drive to the prison was quiet and tense. Claudia stared out the window, her phone sitting on her lap. A dark storm cloud hovered overhead as they arrived at the prison. The concrete walls and electric fence tensed Claudia's shoulders, and the lack of hope in her mind lurked in the shadows on the building. The dismal establishment wasn't any less so when Soren and Claudia met Viren for the first time in a month. Viren was sitting at a table with handcuffs on, a small smile on his face. Soren and Claudia carefully approached the table, with him sitting down and her refusing to. "Claudia, Soren," Viren began, a strangely warm tone to his voice. "It's so good to see you again." She rolled her eyes, but Soren kept his eyes on their dad. "I assume you heard the news?"

"Yeah, we did," Soren said, glancing up at Claudia for a brief moment. "It's not long from now."

"I know," Viren replied, sighing. "I know we haven't got much time, but I just want to let you both know how much I love you--"

"Bullshit," Claudia snapped, making eye contact with Viren for the first time. "Don't bother lying to us now, we don't need any more of your absolute bogus."

"Claudia, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I really do love you both. You're my family--" Claudia slammed her hands on the table in front of him.

"Just like you loved Mom, huh? Just like she was a part of your family, and you  _ murdered _ her. You don't get to tell us that you love us. You left us  _ motherless. _ You don't get to see anything other than these dirty concrete walls, and this is what you deserve. You killed nearly 40 women for what? For fun? No, you don't get to tell me that you love me. You just want to use us to get you off death row." Claudia let go of the table, glaring daggers at Viren. "I hope you go to hell." She spun on her toes and aimed directly for the door without looking back once.

"Soren, please," Viren pleaded, his voice cracking. He reached for Soren's hand but missed.

Soren stood up, staring at Viren with an unusually cold expression. "I'm not going to stand up for you to Claudia. She's right, y'know. You stole Mom from us. She and Claudia were close, and you took away one of her sources of happiness. Why should she forgive you?" He exited the room while Viren was shouting at him.

When he arrived back to the car, he noticed Claudia was already in, and her head was in her hands. He quietly opened his door and buckled his seatbelt, trying not to disturb her. She was crying softly, her hands forming fists. Soren tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Claudia wiped her eyes and looked at him while tears continued to flow. He wrapped her up in a hug, knowing that words would be useless in this situation. Claudia took a few deep breaths, relaxing slowly. "Soren," she whispered, "thank you for being here for me."

"Anything for my sister," he answered, squeezing her tighter. The two of them realized that all they had was each other, and that's what mattered most.

After arriving back in the city, Claudia and Soren stopped at  _ Katolis Sweets, _ their favorite bakery owned by family friends. Harrow and Sarai, both covered in flour, stepped out from behind the counter, welcoming Claudia and Soren in with open arms. "Welcome back to the bakery!" Sarai beamed, engulfing Claudia in a hug. Harrow gave Soren a firm handshake with a wide grin. "What can we do for you?" Sarai released Claudia, who shot Soren a pleading expression.

"Well, we were hoping for some pick-me-ups," Soren responded, pointing at one of the display cases. "Can we have half a dozen jelly tarts?"

"Sure," Sarai said, stepping behind the counter. She pulled out a box and packaged up six jelly tarts for the two of them.

"What happened?" Harrow asked, handing Soren the box.

Claudia joined the conversation, clearing her throat beforehand. "Viren's sentence is almost over." Harrow and Sarai's faces expressed utter confusion, as they knew he was on death row. "He has an execution date." Their expressions dropped.

"Oh, we're so sorry," Sarai apologized, encircling the two of them up in a hug. "If you guys need anything from us, feel free to come in. We're here for you." The group engaged in light conversation until Ezran and Callum showed up. "Boys!" Ez and Callum hugged their mother, holding tight. "Claudia, Soren, would you two like to join us for dinner?" Both of them shook their heads.

"I have some work stuff to do tonight," Claudia remarked disappointedly. "Maybe some other time?" Sarai nodded and allowed Soren and Claudia to be on their way. Approaching the bakery was Harrow's little sister, Neha, and her girlfriend, Annika. Claudia and Soren waved at them as they passed, heading towards Soren's car. Claudia's phone vibrated in her hand, startling her. "Oh shit," she mumbled, glancing at the caller ID. "It's Rayla, I better take this." Soren acknowledged her with a nod and stepped off to the side. "Hey, what's up? Why are you calling me right now?" Claudia asked bluntly. "I said we'd get the stuff tomorrow."

"I know, but it would be better if we could get them tonight," Rayla said, her voice distanced from her phone. "Runaan, I'm on the phone, can't you see that?" A voice farther away shouted something, and Rayla sighed. "I'll deal with him later. Are you free for dinner?"

"Uh, I don't know," Claudia answered, glancing over at Soren. "My brother and I might be doing something for dinner." Soren shook his head, reaching for Claudia's phone. She wrinkled her nose and stepped away from him.

"Do you think he'd mind if you dipped tonight?" Rayla held her breath on the other end of the phone while Claudia and Soren argued about the situation. "Claudia?"

"She will," Soren assured, stealing the phone from his sister's hand. "She'll meet you for dinner. Where do you want her to meet you?"

"Uh, outside  _ Lux Aurea. _ Make sure that she has a heavier jacket." Soren and Rayla finished up the conversation and ended the call. Soren handed Claudia back her phone, pushing her into the car.

A few minutes later, after stopping at Claudia's apartment, the pair of siblings parked in front of _ Lux Aurea.  _ Claudia held her parka in one hand and her phone and wallet in the other as she approached Rayla, who was standing directly in front of the door. "Good to see you're equipped for the journey today," Rayla noted, escorting Claudia to her car.

"The journey, huh?" Claudia teased, or so she thought. "Where are we going?"

"North, to Northern California." Rayla hopped into the driver's side, beginning the six-hour drive to San Francisco from Los Angeles. Claudia raised an eyebrow, with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Why are we going up north?" Rayla didn't answer, focusing on driving through LA traffic.

Upon entry, snow was falling delicately from the sky, the ground not cold enough for accumulation. Claudia hesitantly exited the car, not used to the occurrence. Rayla noticed Claudia's discomfort and laughed. "It's just frozen water. It's not going to kill you." Claudia crinkles her expression, not enjoying the cold flakes.

"Did you bring me here to torture me?" She playfully chided, loosening up only slightly. "I'm assuming you didn't bring me here for work stuff..."

Rayla's cheeks crimsoned as her ploy was revealed. "Guilty as charged," she admitted with a smile. She grabbed Claudia by the wrist and twirled her around under the soft snow. Claudia and Rayla's hats were sprinkled with little snowflakes, adding to the Christmas feel that living in Los Angeles lacked. "I know that you're always so uptight, having had a lackluster childhood, so I thought that maybe I'd give you something fun this Christmas, as coworkers." Claudia studied the way the snow fell towards the ground, admiring the beauty of it all. "Runaan, Ethari, and I used to come here all the time when I was younger. We lived in an apartment just inside San Francisco with the entire Moonshadow family in the one building. During Christmas break, we'd always head outside the city and enjoy the snowfall. It never stayed long enough for me to make a snowman, but I didn't mind. Playing in the snow was enough for me."

Claudia gave Rayla a soft smile, intently listening to the story. "It sounds like you had a great childhood." She observed the way Rayla delivered her story, the warmth it brought to her. "If we're here, shouldn't we play in the snow? We shouldn't come all this way to just talk about having fun." Rayla genuinely appreciated Claudia's willingness to leave her comfort zone and play in the snow with her.

"You don't have to do this, you know that, right?" Claudia nodded, still sticking to her guns about playing in the snow. The two spent an hour dancing and eating the snow before Rayla had had enough. "Hey, do you want coffee or hot chocolate? There's this shop downtown on our way home that serves the  _ best _ hot chocolate around."

"Sure, whatever you want." Claudia absentmindedly intertwined her fingers with Rayla's, more excited for hot chocolate than she let on. Rayla, startled by the forwardness, covered her face so no one else could see how flustered she was.

The quaint coffee shop had no line, as most people weren't getting any type of hot drink at midnight. Thankfully, the shop was open 24/7, allowing Claudia and Rayla to buy some of the best hot chocolate  _ ever. _ Rayla forced Claudia to take a sip first, pulling out her phone to record her reaction. Claudia sipped at the beverage, and her eyes instantly widened. She fell in love with hot chocolate that day, trying to pace herself so that she'd have it the entire trip home. Rayla couldn't help but smirk to herself. She had gotten Claudia a taste of what childhood should be like, and that's what she believed mattered about the day.

They didn't arrive back in Los Angeles until six in the morning, making both of them extremely tired when they showed up at work three hours later. Janai and Amaya noticed how tired they were, approaching them during a less busy time of the day to ask. "What's up with you two?" Janai translated from Amaya's signs. Claudia rubbed her eyes and turned to the two of them, yawning.

"Rayla and I went for a drive out to San Francisco last night and didn't get back until late," Claudia answered tiredly. "I just need coffee, and I'll be good to go." Janai and Amaya shot each other knowing glances and signed a few things to each other before looking back. "I'll be better tonight." Janai and Amaya nodded and left Claudia to do her work for the day.

The sun started to slip behind the buildings in downtown LA, signaling the end of the workday. Claudia closed out of her tabs and grabbed her phone, pushing her chair back from the desk. Rayla, Janai, and Amaya all followed Claudia out. Janai and Amaya walked towards their apartment in the opposite direction of Claudia's. Rayla fell in step with Claudia, staying with her until Claudia stopped in front of her building door. "Can I help you, Rayla?" She asked, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Just waiting for you to help me pick up the stuff for the party tonight," Rayla responded. Claudia opened the front door and allowed her coworker to enter. The two of them stepped into Claudia's living room/kitchen, with Claudia locking the door behind them.

"I'm going to get ready for the party before we go, do you have an outfit to change into?" Rayla held up the bag she had gone to work with and nodded. "There's a bathroom on your left if you want to change too." Rayla slowly moved towards the bathroom, not wanting to bump into anything in the room. The decorations were minimal, but they were big enough to compliment the lack of color within the rest of the room. Claudia pulled out her red velvet knee-length dress with a jeweled belt, sliding into it effortlessly. She examined the outfit in her mirror, adjusting it until she was comfortable with the way it fit. When she went to zip it, she realized she couldn't reach it by herself. Claudia crossed the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Claudia?" Rayla's voice came through slightly muffled. "What's up?"

"I need you to zip my dress for me." Claudia's cheeks reddened before Rayla opened the door.

"Turn around." Claudia did so, and Rayla zipped up the dress quickly. Her fingers were cold against Claudia's back, making her shiver. "Sorry, I'm normally surprisingly cold." She let go of the zipper. "It's all done!" Claudia thanked her, closing the bathroom door so she could finish getting dressed.

In her bedroom, Claudia was applying her makeup, aiming for a more natural look with various shades of brown in her look. She pulled a pair of black heels and a cream handbag, stepping into the living while she waited for Rayla. The white-haired girl stepped out in a navy blue short dress with the upper half covered in sequins. Claudia all but dropped her jaw and gawked at Rayla's outfit. She swallowed thickly, trying to hide her intrigue. Rayla slipped on a pair of silver flats, slinging her back over her shoulder. "Are you ready to go, m'lady?" Rayla asked jocularly, offering her hand to Claudia.

Claudia took the hand, grinning. "Sure." The two of them exited the apartment and hopped into Claudia's car, her driving to  _ Neolandia _ a few blocks down. The venue was closed down for the day, everyone working there running around like psychotic chickens. Claudia and Rayla assisted Janai, Amaya, and the restaurant owner, Ahling, in preparing for the party to start.

Hours later, people started pouring into the bar, music pumping through the massive speakers. Claudia stood by the bar, holding a shot glass in her hand. She tilted her head back and downed it as she scanned the room. Towards the back stood Janai and Amaya talking to Harrow and Sarai. Approaching them was a blonde-haired woman who appeared to be Janai's older sister. Claudia searched for Callum and Ezran but couldn't find them. Around the room, she spotted Ahling and his husband, Florian, standing beside Florian's sister, Annika, and her now-fiancee, Neha, who is Harrow's sister. They were laughing with drinks in their hands, talking about who knows what. Around the room were two people she didn't recognize talking to Rayla, and Opeli and Fareeda nearby making rounds, stopping by Corvus, for a quick conversation. Leaning on the barstools stood Gren and the sign language interpreter who was Janai's friend.  _ Kazi, was it? _ Claudia asked herself mentally. She shrugged it off, continuing to study the room. The one person Claudia was searching for was Soren, who was nowhere to be seen. Claudia spammed his phone, asking him where he was. He responded soon after with,  _ sorry I got busy, can't make it. _ Claudia rolled her eyes and said it was okay, locking her phone as she sighed. She slowly maneuvered her way through people towards the speakers, dancing a little.

Claudia drank glass after glass of wine, her vision blurring with every sip. She floated around the room, greeting everyone with a plastered smile. An hour in and Claudia was a little more than tipsy. She could barely stand, but she didn't mind. Rayla noticed Claudia's stumbling around and approached her slowly. "Claudia? How are you doing?"

"Just great!" Claudia slurred, giggling. Rayla shook her head, laughing a little.

"You're a mess, Claudia." She pulled the glass from Claudia's hand and leaned the woman on her shoulder. "I'm going to take you home, okay?" Claudia shrugged, still giggling. "C'mon, let's go." Rayla pulled a stumbling Claudia toward her car, helping her get into the passenger's seat. Rayla took the keys and started the car, making sure Claudia was buckled before she pulled out of the parking spot. Rayla carefully drove Claudia home, hoping she wouldn't lose it before they got to the apartment.

Getting Claudia back into the apartment was one of the hardest workouts Rayla had ever done. Claudia was resisting Rayla's pushing and nudging, which made the entire situation more difficult for the latter.

By the time Rayla had securely shoved Claudia into the living room, she was exhausted. Claudia had flopped onto the couch, and Rayla plopped the keys on the counter in the kitchen and took her jacket and shoes off. "Okay, Claudia, here's how this is going to go. I'm going to help you change out of this outfit, alright?" Claudia shrugged and rolled away from Rayla. "Claudia, you're going to do this. You're literally so drunk." Rayla peeled Claudia off the couch, pulling her jacket off and hanging it up by the door. She proceeded to take the shoes and put them on the mat underneath the wall-mounted coatrack. Claudia hesitantly followed Rayla to her bedroom, her feet dragging on the floor. That annoyed Rayla to the point that she picked up Claudia and carried her to the room by herself.

"I don't wanna," Claudia huffed, crossing her arms as she sat on the edge of her bed. Rayla rifled through her closet and dresser, searching for something comfortable for Claudia to rest in. She found a pair of gray leggings and an old Taylor Swift tee and tossed them at Claudia, who just barely caught them.

"Change." Claudia refused to change, forcing Rayla to do it herself. She rolled Claudia over, unzipping the back of the dress. She pulled the shoulders off and slipped Claudia's arms out of them. Rayla flung the outfit into the laundry basket, sitting Claudia up.

"Raylaaaaa, I don't want to!" Claudia laid face down in her bed, sulking childishly. Rayla glared at Claudia, gripping the shirt in her hand.

"I will  _ force _ this onto your body whether you like it or not!" Rayla pulled the shirt over Claudia's head and the leggings onto her legs. "I  _ told _ you I wouldn't hesitate." Claudia sighed, flipping on to her back with a sad gleam in her eyes. "What's up, Claudia?"

She turned to make eye contact with Rayla, her cloudy eyes darkening the whole room. "I don't know, I'm just not feeling jolly this season." Rayla rubbed Claudia's back sympathetically. "Most people don't know this, but my father's actually in prison right now. He's on death row, and he's set to die in a few weeks." The air thickened after she stopped talking. Her breaths became shaky with uncertainty. "He killed my mother, so he deserves to die." She wiped tears that started to fall down her face. "It's still hard to fathom a world without him. I'm not saying it's better with him in it, but I'm just... scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Rayla soothed, continuing to rub Claudia's back. "You don't know what's coming next, and that's scary. I promise that I'll be here for you." The sun had long set, leaving the moon high in the sky, highlighting Claudia's glittering tears. Rayla brushed her thumb across Claudia's cheek, smiling softly. "You're going to be alright. You see the moon out there? If you ever feel alone, talk to the moon. It's there every night, and even when you can't see it, the moon will always listen to you." Her eyes moved to Claudia's lips before back at her eyes. Rayla summoned all her willpower to resist the urge to kiss Claudia.  _ Not like this, _ Rayla told herself. "I'm going to go get you a glass of water. Stay here." Claudia nodded and checked her phone with five missed calls from Soren. While Rayla was out, she called her brother back to see what she missed.

"Soren? What are you doing? Why are you calling me?" She mumbled tiredly.

"I just wanted to apologize for missing the party today, I got unexpectedly busy," Soren said, his voice crackling on the phone.

"With what?" Claudia rubbed her eyes as she laid on her back.

"A date!" Soren exclaimed, "You remember my teammate Marcos, right?"

"Mhm, what about him?"

"He asked me out on a date, and I couldn't say no!" Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're not happy for me?"

"No, no, I am," she defended. "I'm just tired. It's been a long night. Tell me all about it tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Soren pulled his phone away for a few seconds before bringing it back. "Talk to you later, Clauds!" Claudia dropped her phone on the nightstand by her bed, yawning. Rayla entered the room again, a glass of water in her hand. Claudia aligned herself against the backboard of her bed, taking the cup from Rayla.

"Here," Rayla said softly. Claudia gulped the water, dehydrated with a minor headache. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel tired. Rayla lifted up the blankets on Claudia's bed, tucking her in. Rayla was about to leave when Claudia reached out for her wrist.

"Stay here tonight," Claudia mumbled, half-asleep. "It's late, and you don't need to go home. There's plenty of room in my bed." Rayla hesitated, still in her party dress.

"I'm still in my outfit from earlier." Rayla hoped that would be enough of an excuse for her to get out of staying, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't want people to think that they were dating. They were just friends, nothing more.

"Borrow some of my clothes, I don't care." Rayla hesitated before she started digging through some clothes to find something to sleep in.

After changing, she slid into Claudia's bed, wrapping her arms around the latter's waist. A small smile spread across Claudia's face as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The dawn broke on December 23rd, sunlight streaming in on Claudia and Rayla tangled up together. Claudia yawned, stretching gracefully as the sun bounced off her skin. Rayla had already woken up, allowing her to admire Claudia as she woke up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Rayla asked, still studying the sheer beauty of Claudia.

"Hungover," Claudia groaned, shielding her eyes from the sun. Rayla laughed before she rolled out of bed.

"Do you want me to make you a hangover breakfast? It'll cure your hangover almost instantly." Claudia nodded, sluggishly pulling herself to her feet. The two women walked to the kitchen together, yawning, stretching, and talking calmly. Rayla didn't want Claudia to have a headache before the day had even started. She pulled out some pans from the cupboards and all the materials she'd need from the fridge and the pantry. Claudia plopped down on a barstool near the island, watching Rayla work her magic on the food. The delicious smell wafted through the air, enticing Claudia's senses. "It's almost done, don't worry."

Rayla plated pancakes, hashbrowns, and a cup of coffee. Claudia sniffed it as Rayla pushed it towards her. She bit into the pancakes and instantly noticed her hangover loosen up. "Rayla, these are so good!" Claudia exclaimed, beaming brightly. Rayla grinned back, eating her own helping of the meal.

Thirty minutes and a change of clothes later, Rayla decided that she should head out for the day. "Gotta meet up with my parents for lunch today. Are you feeling better?" The sparkle in Claudia's eye thrust Rayla's heart into her throat.

"Yeah, thank you," Claudia said, pressing a quick kiss to Rayla's cheek. "See you later, have a good Christmas!" Rayla waved to Claudia, heading out to her apartment to prepare for her lunch with both sets of parents.

Claudia checked her phone, seeing a few texts from her brother. She answered him and proceeded to enter her bathroom to shower and get dressed, so she could run the errand she wanted to. After she stopped at  _ Silvergrove, _ the jewelry store, she had plans to meet up with Sarai at the new coffee shop just next door to the bakery. Claudia took a deep breath before hopping into the shower.

Meanwhile, Rayla had just made it home to put her clothes away and prepare the dirty ones for laundry. She sat on her bed for a few minutes, just mumbling things to herself when she had a realization. She took her clothes downstairs to the laundry room, throwing them in the washing machine as she texted Runaan with a favor she needed to cash.

Claudia stood outside the jewelry store, intimidated by the vast amount of options to choose from. She pushed opened the front door, and from behind the counter, two men appeared and greeted Claudia. "Hello, welcome to  _ Silvergrove. _ My name is Runaan, and this is my husband, Ethari. Is there anything we can help you with today?"

"Hi, I'm looking for something that would fit my..." Claudia paused, not sure how to explain the situation. "There's this girl I like, and we're just friends, but she's been super kind to me. I feel like I owe her something meaningful." Claudia glanced at case after case of jewels, not finding anything that resonated with her. She accidentally bumped into a couple that reminded her of Rayla. "Excuse me, sorry." Runaan and Ethari followed Claudia until she stopped in front of the perfect gift. "Is this a charm bracelet?" She asked, pointing at a thin gold chain lying on a cushion. Runaan nodded, taking it out of the case.

"Yeah, there are many different charms that can be attached to this. Do you have an idea of what you want on the bracelet?" Ethari stood back by the bins of charms that could be put on.

"Do you have a moon?" Ethari nodded and showed Claudia the crystal-covered crescent.

"That's perfect!" Runaan and Ethari packaged up the bracelet for her, taking her to checkout to pay. Claudia swiped her credit card and grabbed the back with the gift in it.

"Claudia, yes?" Runaan asked as he saw the name on the card on screen. Ethari's eyes widened, but he avoided saying anything until Claudia left. She nodded before thanking the two of them for their kindness and helpfulness. Claudia exited the store, a pep in her step as she headed straight to  _ Dragonguard _ to meet Sarai.

Ethari elbowed Runaan after Claudia had left. Tiadrin and Lain were close by and in on the conversation. "You idiot! Did you not recognize that girl you sold a bracelet to?" Ethari commented, nearly bursting with excitement.

"No?" Runaan replied, mostly perplexed. "Should I know who that is?"

"That's the girl Rayla's been talking non-stop about!" Ethari exclaimed, covering his mouth. Tiadrin and Lain leaned over the counter in intrigue. "They've been hanging out quite a bit recently, and they even work together." Runaan's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, do you think that she bought the bracelet for Rayla?" The four of them held their breath. "We cannot tell Rayla about this. It's probably a Christmas present, and we shouldn't spoil that." A few minutes later, Rayla walks into the shop with an open simper.

"Hi, family!" She cheered, leaning over the case. "Do you have any silver chain? Like a custom necklace kind of thing?"

Runaan searched around while Ethari scanned the backroom. Ethari returned with a slim silver necklace without any jewels on it. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked, laying it on the counter.

"Yes!" Rayla shouted, lowering her voice as other customers looked at her. "Do you have a star charm that we can put on this?" Runaan attached one of the small amber-jeweled star charms to the chain. Rayla's eyes filled with tears. "She's going to love this." Runaan boxed it up and handed it to Rayla as she squealed with delight.

Sarai and Claudia sat opposite each other, their hands floating around their coffee cups on the table. Sarai checked her phone when she received a text from Harrow. She responded quickly, directing her attention to Claudia. "How are you?" Sarai asked, sipping her coffee.

"I don't know," Claudia answered. "I'm stressed about my dad's execution, but I also might've almost accidentally slept with a girl who is also my coworker, and now I might be in love with her." Sarai's eyes enlarged, her eyebrows lifting in the same motion.

"Who is she?" Sarai inquired with passionate curiosity. "Would I know her?"

"Actually, you might," Claudia responded with a chuckle. "She's one of Callum's buddies. He's our mutual friend, actually." She swirled her cup solemnly. "I don't know, Sarai. Is this a good idea? I know she's great, but am I ready to have a relationship?"

Sarai's smile warmed Claudia's heart and eased her mind. "You wouldn't be asking yourself this if you weren't ready. Claudia, you're a wonderful woman, but you doubt yourself when it comes to these things. I know Viren was a horrible parent, and I'm sorry that my family couldn't do more for you, but you are so much more than Viren ever could have dreamed he could be." She brushed her thumb across Claudia's cheek soothingly. "You're perfect just the way you are. Nothing should change that."

Claudia's eyes started to water. "Sarai, that means everything to me that you're being so supportive of me. I bought this bracelet at the store today for her." She pulled the small box out of the bag, showing it to Sarai. As she was going to speak, Sarai's gaze lingered on the door. Claudia lifted her eyes to see who it was, and when she saw who it was, she closed the container and pushed it back into the bag. Rayla stood in the doorway with four people standing behind her.

As soon as Rayla spotted Claudia, her lips formed a wide smile. "Claudia! I didn't think I'd see you here!" She wrapped Claudia up in a hug.

"Hey!" Claudia shot back, biting her lip nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm out with my family!" Rayla motioned to the people behind her. "This is my mother, Tiadrin," the woman waved with a smile, "my father Lain," the man next to the woman - Tiadrin - shot her a smile, Rayla continued, "My other father Runaan, and my  _ other _ other father, Ethari." Claudia recognized the two of them from the jewelry store earlier.

"It's so good to meet you all!" Claudia shook all their hands and lifted her coffee cup from the table. "I was just sitting here with my..." Claudia paused, not sure what to call Sarai.

"Aunt," Sarai piped up, smiling brightly. "I'm her aunt, Sarai." She stood up and greeted them with a quick hug. Tiadrin and Sarai immediately hit it off, chatting animatedly. Claudia and Rayla stood off to the side, leaning against a wall.

"Your mom seems pretty cool," Claudia said as she took a gulp of her cooling coffee. Her eyes scanned the room, examining every last person in the coffee shop.

"Yeah, she's awesome," Rayla added, subconsciously gazing at Claudia. "Hey, I wanted to ask if you had any plans for Christmas. I know you didn't have many Christmas celebrations as a kid, and I just wanted to give you a good holiday season."

Claudia's head jerked back towards Rayla's. "You... want me to come to Christmas with you?" She asked aloud, mostly to herself.

"Yeah!" Rayla blurted happily. "That is if you don't have any other plans. You don't have to come with me, but it's your call."

Claudia contemplated the question for a second. "Wait, why would you want me to come with you?" She cocked her head slightly. "It's not like we're dating or anything..." Rayla reached out and rested her hand on Claudia's forearm.

"Not yet," she suggested, smirking. "Don't take that the wrong way,  _ please, _ don't take it that way. I'm not suggesting anything, I'm just saying that I think we should go out sometime." Rayla's face flushed as Claudia giggled for a moment.

"I know what you mean." She monitored her phone until Soren finally responded to her lunch request with the rest of their new 'family.' "I'm going to meet my brother for lunch with my aunt and uncle and cousins. Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Won't places be busy tonight?" Claudia shrugged, typing a quick text to Soren before locking her device.

"I dunno, there's this place on the outskirts of town I've never tried. The LA suburbs are perfect for restaurants to thrive. I think the owners of  _ Neolandia _ opened a restaurant just outside the city.  _ Del Bar, _ I think it's called? I know there's a clothing line by the same name because the husband of Ahling, the guy who owns  _ Neolandia, _ created the clothing line, and the restaurant goes with it."

"Sure, that sounds awesome!" Rayla lowered her arm from its place behind her head from the nerves of earlier. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"I'll pick you up at your place, maybe 6:30?" Claudia offered, and Rayla agreed. "Alright, see you later!" She pressed another kiss to Rayla's cheek, sending a mighty warmth through Rayla's entire build.

Rayla returned to her family, grinning wildly, as Claudia slid into the chair beside Sarai. The two women stood up to leave, Claudia shooting one last glance at Rayla before dinner that night.

Lunch with Soren and their close family friends was precisely the interaction Claudia needed. After that, she had returned to her apartment to change into a black pencil skirt with a burgundy blouse. Claudia placed her hair in a high bun and applied simple makeup. Claudia slipped on a pair of black flats, gripping a purse that she tossed into the passenger's seat before racing off towards Rayla's home.

She parked in front of a townhouse where Rayla stood waiting, a grin spread across her face. She wore knee-high boots, light-wash jeans, and an old band tee with a jean jacket. Rayla opened the car door and smirked at Claudia as she sat down. "Hey, you look good," Rayla complimented.

"Thanks," Claudia said, winking at Rayla. "You don't look so bad yourself." She tapped the steering wheel before twisting to face Rayla. "If you're lucky, you might get something tonight." Rayla bit her bottom lip as she shivered.

"Oh, really?" She retorted, her voice dripping with sex.

"If you keep talking like that, we won't even make it through dinner." Claudia's hand rested on the gear shift, about to start the car when Rayla reached over and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Claudia kissed back, using her hands to hold Rayla's face.

Rayla pulled away and gave Claudia a cocky smirk. "Who says we have to wait till after dinner?" Rayla stretched to unbuckle Claudia's seatbelt, pushed the chair back as she sat on top of the dark-haired woman. She wrapped her arms around Claudia's back, intensely nibbling at the latter's lips. Claudia gasped, granting Rayla access to explore her mouth with her tongue. Claudia's hands flew into Rayla's hair, gripping tightly. Claudia forced herself to pull away, knowing that this is what she wanted, but it had to wait.

"Rayla, if we don't leave now, we're going to miss our reservations," Claudia stated, rebuckling her seatbelt as Rayla slid into her seat. She shifted the car into drive, heading towards  _ Del Bar _ with Rayla sulking beside her. "Why are being so childish?"

"I don't think I have the willpower to wait," Rayla whined, leaning back against the smooth leather.

"Well, you better figure out how because we are going to this restaurant." Claudia sped somewhat as she drove, anxious to get this dinner over with, so she could get the real meal she wants.

Once inside the restaurant, both women were struck with awe. It was a simplistic place, with a black and white color scheme. It reminded them of modern houses with the sheer elegance of the marble floor and wall-length windows. The host seated the two, handing them menus and leaving them to their own devices. Rayla and Claudia stared at the lists, struggling to choose solely one item, but when the waiter returned, both ordered something new and exciting. The waiter carried off the menus and placed their order.

Across the table, Rayla was eyeing Claudia up with a hungry fire dancing throughout her eyes. "What's on your mind?" Claudia teased, scratching behind her ear and exposing her entire neck for Rayla to imagine her wicked fantasies.

"You," Rayla growled, attempting to reach under the table for Claudia's thigh. She failed to make it with her hand, so she stretched her leg to brush against Claudia. That one worked, causing Claudia to shiver.

"You have to wait till after dinner, we already ordered." Claudia swallowed thickly, willing herself to remove all thoughts of Rayla's foot, which kept rubbing against her inner thigh. "Rayla, you better stop!" She raised her voice slightly, glaring at Rayla as their food soon arrived. Claudia was thankfully saved.

Both women stumbled out of the restaurant, slightly tipsy yet alert enough to make rational decisions. Claudia sped the whole drive home, as Rayla's hand kept traveling up her thigh and brushing the sensitive area softly. When Claudia pulled into the driveway, she put the car in park and immediately kissed Rayla with a fiery passion. "Maybe we should get in the back?" Rayla suggested. "There's more space back there." Claudia agreed, and they hopped into the backseat. Rayla pulled Claudia closer, pressing their bodies together tightly.

Claudia clawed off Rayla's jacket, finding it to be too bulky for the situation. Rayla's hands slid down Claudia's back, ghosting around her ass. Neither of them said a word as they pulled apart to rip clothes off each other. First went Rayla's shirt, then Claudia's shoes, Rayla's pants, but then Claudia paused. "What?" Rayla asked, desperately wanting to strip Claudia.

"Just admiring you, that's all," she teased, biting her lip seductively. Rayla, impatient as she is, tore Claudia's top off, nipping at her neck after. "Rayla..." she mumbled, tangling her fingers in Rayla's hair. The kisses trailed down Claudia's chest, pausing to push her back, Rayla pinning Claudia down.

Rayla fondled Claudia's breasts gently before noticing the fire in the woman's eyes. She pressed a bit harder, grinning as Claudia pulled on her hair. Rayla tugged at the band of Claudia's skirt, her fingers dancing around it playfully. Claudia grabbed Rayla's wrists, halting her. "What?" Rayla asked softly, staring into Claudia's eyes.

"Why are we doing this in the car when your apartment is right there?" Claudia slipped her top and shoes on and opened the door to exit. Claudia grasped Rayla's hand, dragging her into the building. Once inside, Claudia's first instinct was to push Rayla against a wall and press kisses around her face and neck while tearing off the jacket again and her pants. Rayla fought back slightly, kicking the shoes off and throwing her shirt somewhere in the living room. Claudia kept applying her entire body weight to keep Rayla against the wall, making the latter angry.

"Claudia," she grumbled, holding the other's head tightly. "I think you're a little overdressed for the situation..." Rayla proceeded to strip Claudia of her top, skirt, and shoes. She took Claudia's hair down and played with it for a bit before she ushered Claudia into her room upstairs. Rayla closed the door behind them, startled by Claudia when she held her against the door. "Claudia..." she whispered, her arms wrapped around Claudia's neck.

"Yes?" Claudia mumbled against Rayla's lips. "Is there something you want?" Rayla jumped to encircle her legs around Claudia's hips.

"Bed," she muttered breathlessly. "Now." Claudia obeyed and partially tossed Rayla down, climbing on top of her. A pit of warmth grew deep inside Rayla, something warm and dripping forming.

"Is that  _ all _ you want?" Claudia teased, adjusting her knee's placement between Rayla's legs. Rayla shook her head vigorously. "Well, then what do you want?" Claudia's voice washed over Rayla, adding to the arousal soaking between her legs. Claudia reached behind Rayla and unclasped her bra, dropping it on to the floor.

"Will you stop taking it slow?" Rayla whined impatiently. "I'm not enjoying your teasing game."

"All the more reason to keep doing it." Claudia traced a line down the center of Rayla's body, watching the women shiver beneath her. "Do you have any objections to being, I don't know, tied up without any ability to move?" Rayla raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "Perfect." Claudia slipped off the bed and searched the nearest dresser for a few shirts, using the two of them to restrain Rayla's wrists. "I hope you're ready for the most excruciating next few minutes of your life." Rayla was confused as to what she meant until she watched Claudia striptease in front of her.

"Claudia..." Rayla's breath hitched as Claudia pulled off the robe she had wrapped on, leaving her in a pair of black lingerie. A lacy bra matched with a thong sent Rayla into a frenzy. Claudia bit her lip, running her hands over her body sensually. Rayla stretched to Claudia with her legs, and Claudia shook her head. She slipped her hand under the fabric, staring directly as Rayla. She pushed one finger in gently, closing her eyes as she quickened her pace. Rayla whimpered, desperately wishing that it was her doing that to Claudia. She opened her mouth to speak when Claudia groaned quietly, pushing in another finger. Rayla struggled against the restraints, already dripping wet. "Claudia, please, I can't take this!" Claudia removed her fingers and smirked, taunting Rayla with them.

"Do you want this?" Claudia thought she held it out of reach, but Rayla lept out and sucked on her fingers. Claudia laughed and untied her. "I told you it was going to be hard."

"Doesn't matter now," Rayla easily slid Claudia's thong off as well as her own garment. "Do you want to go first, or me?" Claudia kissed Rayla, tasting herself on her lips.

"Lay down, I got this." As soon as Rayla hit the bed, Claudia lined the insides of Rayla's thighs with kisses. Before she could register, Claudia's tongue entered Rayla's soaked crux, sending her into a frenzy. Claudia moved as fast as she could, hoping to lap up as much as she could. As she entered one finger, Claudia moved her lips to nibble on her inner thigh, a small trail emerging as she continued.

Two fingers in solicited a moan from Rayla, encouraging Claudia to accelerate the pace before adding a third. Rayla bucked her hips, closing tightly around Claudia's fingers. She could feel the rise of euphoria approaching, her chest heaving. Claudia knew she was close, curling her fingers to push Rayla over the edge. Rayla peaked, covering Claudia's fingers as she continued to stimulate.

"Claudia..." Rayla mumbled as she returned back to her body. Claudia stared at her while licking her fingers with an intrigued expression. "Time for the roles to be reversed." She flipped the two of them over and repeated the process on Claudia.

The next morning, both of them woke up in each other's arms. Rayla arose first, watching Claudia until she opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas Eve," Claudia mumbled, barely awake. Rayla chuckled, pressing a kiss to Claudia's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she returned, rubbing her thumb against Claudia's temple. "I know you just woke up, but can we safely say that we're dating now?" Claudia rolled over while laughing before rolling back over.

"Yes," Claudia answered with a beaming smile. "I'd say we can." Rayla slipped out of bed to find her undergarments that were tossed every which way. Claudia whined when she left. "Come back to bed," she pleaded, reaching for Rayla.

"I would love to, but I need to shower and find all the clothes we threw everywhere last night." Claudia sighed, slipping back into her bra and underwear.

"I could come shower with you?" Claudia offered with a devilish grin.

"Well, then the shower wouldn't do what it's supposed to do," Rayla said, crossing the room to kiss Claudia. "I love you, but I have to shower. You can shower when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," Claudia replied half-heartedly.

"Don't be sad, babe." Rayla kissed her again. "We can do this all the time. I promise you'll always be satisfied. If you could look for our clothes while I'm showering, that would be great."

"Of course!" Claudia embraced Rayla, hiding her nose in the crook of the latter's neck. "I love you too." Rayla grinned and headed towards the shower while Claudia covered herself with the robe from before. She marched down the stairs and found all of the clothes they had tossed around. Lifting up every item, she bent them across her forearm while placing the shoes closer to the door. After she took the dirty clothes upstairs, she remembered that the bracelet she wanted to give Rayla was in the car and that this would be a perfect time to give it to her. Claudia stepped into her flats and popped open the trunk of her car. She spotted the  _ Silvergrove _ bag, grabbing it and running back inside before Rayla would notice she had left.

Claudia sat the bag down somewhere she thought Rayla wouldn't see it before she headed upstairs to Rayla's room, waiting for her to come back. As if on cue, Rayla entered the room with a towel on her head and robe around her. "Hi, Dia," She said as she approached Claudia on the bed. "Are you okay with me calling you that?"

"That's so cute, of course, I'm okay with it!" Claudia kissed Rayla's nose, giggling. "Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't have anything else, and, well, I don't really want to go home just yet."

Rayla laughed while nodding. "Anything in here is yours for the wearing! Just don't wear any dresses yet, that's tomorrow's outfit."

"Okay, okay," she joked, browsing the clothes Rayla has in her closet. "Oh, do you think I could wear this sweater?" Claudia held up a deep purple turtleneck with small silver sparkles before clothing herself. "Maybe with a pair of jeans?" 

"Claudia, that looks amazing on you!" Rayla knew her ears were reddening, but she didn't care. "You have to wear that today! I know there's not much of a plan, but you should hold on to it." Claudia added the jeans to the look, posing for Rayla, who was also wearing jeans. Rayla had a cardigan on with a holiday-related shirt underneath, looking gorgeous to Claudia.

"Hey, do you want to come downstairs with me?" Claudia asked, holding Rayla's hands. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, do you know?" Rayla inquired. "I thought all your surprises were used last night."

"Nope, there's one more." Claudia hurried downstairs, Rayla following close behind. She bent over and picked up the bag she had hidden. Rayla noticed the box and gasped. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rayla waved her off. "No, it's a funny story, actually. I got you something too." She moved out to the kitchen, returning with a bag similar to Claudia's. The two women sat on the couch in Rayla's living room, opening the boxes together. Claudia opened hers first, seeing the star necklace. She glanced at Rayla with tears in her eyes, wiping them away. "Don't cry, please." Rayla hugged Claudia, squeezing her tight. "I got this star necklace because you shine so bright in my life. You light up my world, making each day an adventure. I wouldn't have it any other way. The star represents how important you are to me." Claudia had tears run down her face, her smile warming Rayla's heart.

"Rayla, that's so thoughtful!" She watched Rayla open hers with bated breath, hoping the reaction would be similar. When she saw the moon bracelet, her face mimed confusion until she understood. "I bought you this bracelet because of what you said about the moon. When you told me that the moon would always be there, that's what I needed to hear. Someone or something to always listen to me, validate me, tell me that it was all going to be okay, that's what I needed. In giving you this bracelet, I hope you can be my moon." Rayla began to tear up, embracing Claudia wordlessly.

"I will always be your moon," Rayla responded, clasping the bracelet around her wrist. She then proceeded to help Claudia with her necklace. "Hey, do you want to make hot chocolate and popcorn? They're in the cabinet over the coffee pot."

"Sure, what's the plan for the day?" Claudia asked as she strode into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could watch Christmas movies, make lunch together, maybe I can meet your family tonight?" Claudia poked her head out of the kitchen when Rayla said that last part.

"You want to meet my brother and the rest of my family? Tonight? Over dinner?" Rayla shrugged, slightly agreeing with her. "I don't--" Just then, her phone buzzed, and she unlocked it to see what notification she had gotten. It was a text from her brother that read:  _ Hey Clauds! I know you're not home right now, but Harrow and Sarai want to meet us for dinner. You can bring Rayla with you, I'm taking Marcos. They say they have big news for us, and I'm not sure what that means. Text me back to let us know you're coming. It's basically going to be pre-Christmas. _

Claudia couldn't believe the amount of irony that had just occurred. She texted back:  _ Hey! I have to talk to Rayla, but she wants to meet you guys so you can count us in for dinner tonight. Wouldn't miss it for the world. _

Rayla waited for Claudia's rapt attention before asking, "Who was that?" She popped her  _ The Santa Clause _ DVD into the player and flopped back onto the couch.

"My brother, coincidentally," Claudia remarked. "He invited us to dinner with my family. It's 'pre-Christmas' as he called it. We'll have dinner again tomorrow, but they have big news for us tonight. I told him we'd go, but if you don't want to, I can text him back and--"

"No," Rayla interrupted. "We're going. It sounds important to you, so we're going." Claudia smiled, returning to Rayla's side with popcorn and hot chocolate.

"Then, we're going." The bag of popcorn sat between the two of them. "Thank you for doing this."

"Anything for you." Claudia cuddled up to Rayla as they pulled a blanket over themselves to watch  _ The Santa Clause. _

***************

When Claudia and Rayla arrived at Harrow and Sarai's, nearly everyone jumped up to greet them. Bait, the pug, rushed up to Claudia, begging her to pet him. She laughed, bending down to scratch his head while Rayla introduced herself to the rest of the family. Ezran approached Claudia, holding his arms out for a hug, pulling Claudia in close, whispering, "I know I'm better with animals than other people, but if you ever need someone to listen, I'm here for you. Losing family is tough, but I know you'll make it through." Claudia smiled, thanking Ez before Harrow swooped in and stole her. He squeezed her tight, brightly grinning before he took a seat at one end of the table. Sarai and Callum made their rounds to Claudia as well, leaving Claudia to introduce herself to Marcos later.

Sarai brought the entire dinner to the table, a beaming smile on her countenance. "Before we eat, Harrow and I have something we want to talk to you two about," she said, pointing at Claudia and Soren. "We've been talking it over, and it sounds like a crazy idea, but it's something we feel we need to at least offer to you." Claudia and Soren shot each other a curious yet slightly terrified look before refocusing. "Since you two lost the rest of your family, we were wondering if you wanted to join our family, like officially. I know we've always been close, but we're talking like matching sweaters, you can call us Mom and Dad if that's not weird for you?" Claudia's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"I don't know about Soren, but I would love to!" Claudia exclaimed, covering her mouth before she lost it. Rayla squeezed her hand, sharing the giddiness Claudia was experienced.

"I agree!" Soren added, smiling idiotically. "You would do that for us?" Harrow and Sarai nodded, livening up the full space. "Thank you so much!" The rest of the evening is spent with the whole family chatting and spending time playing games. It was all that anyone could've hoped for.

***************

The next few days were a complete blur for Rayla and Claudia. First, there was Christmas with Claudia's family, including Harrow's sister and her soon-to-be wife, Opeli and her wife, Janai and Amaya, Corvus, Gren, and Kazi. Then, there was Christmas with Runaan, Ethari, Lain, Tiadrin, and the entire Moonshadow clan with Claudia trying to remember all their names. They all hugged her, welcoming her to the family. Sure, they weren't engaged, but Claudia enjoyed the inclusiveness.

New Year's Eve rolled around, and Rayla and Claudia invited all of Rayla's parents and Claudia's new and old family. They sat around Rayla's TV in the living room, counting down the seconds to the new year. Sarai and Harrow were clasped together, their eyes fixated on the screen. Runaan, Ethari, Tiadrin, and Lain were all standing around the kitchen area, chatting it up while the time was ticking. Claudia sat on the floor near Callum and Ezran, rubbing Bait's stomach with a beaming grin. Rayla joined her on the floor, just as the ten-second countdown began. "I've been waiting for this exact moment," Rayla whispered, moments before the new year rang in. She immediately pressed her lips against Claudia's, gently pulling her close by the delicate star necklace she wore. "Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year, I love you," Claudia grinned, playing with Rayla's bracelet.

Sarai gasped out of the blue. "Is that the moon bracelet Claudia bought for you!?" She exclaimed, rushing over to the two of them. "That's so cute!" She glanced at Claudia and noticed the necklace. "And she got you a star necklace!" Sarai mimicked a real-life version of the heart eyes emoji. "You guys are perfect together!" Claudia and Rayla smiled, blushing a vibrant red variant. Sarai giggled giddily and told everyone about the matching jewelry. Claudia thumbed Rayla's cheek, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and my family, Rayla," Claudia said appreciatively. "It's really been helpful since my father's... untimely demise."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad that I'm with you." Rayla kissed Claudia's forehead. "I couldn't be luckier to be able to spend my days and nights with you."

"Oh shut up, you stupid sap," Claudia teased, pressing her forehead to Rayla's. Rayla sighed contently, squeezing Claudia close.

Whenever they, inevitably, had to return to work, Rayla told Claudia about her New Year's Resolution: getting Claudia to work out with her. Claudia had originally completely refused to do such a thing, but the idea grew on her as Rayla began discussing how she enjoyed it. Claudia caved, trying some of the machinery at the gym, and found that she seriously wanted to exercise. The two of them spent a good chunk of time working on bettering themselves, but still making sure to make time for each other.

Neither of them could be happier. This relationship and this life was everything they'd ever wanted. Could it get any better than this?

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to see a sequel where they get engaged and married, let me know! i'm thinking that that could be a valentine' day fic? if y'all would like to see that? it's all up to you guys! i hope you enjoyed this christmas fic!


End file.
